The invention refers to a softgel. More specially, the invention refers to a softgel of neutral lipids obtained from kernels of Job's tears for the treatment of prostate diseases.
Neutral lipids obtained from kernels of Job's tears (Coix lacryma-jobi) (abbreviated to NLKJ hereinafter) having anti-tumor activities and enhancing immunological functions were disclosed in Chinese Patent 93117605.0. An emulsion of NLKJ mainly used via intravenous or intraartery injection was disclosed in Chinese Patent 93100735.6. Neutral lipids from kernels of Job's tears and the anti-tumor pharmaceutical composition containing same were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,089. Neutral lipids from kernels of Job's tears, a process for the preparation thereof and the pharmaceutical composition containing same were disclosed in European Patent 0 588 621. However, in previous documents, neither softgel of NLKJ nor the application thereof in treating prostate diseases was described.
Thus, one object of the invention is to provide a softgel of NLKJ for the treatment of prostate diseases.
The second object of the invention is to provide a kit for the treatment of prostate diseases.
The third object of the invention is to provide a method for the treatment of prostate diseases.